


A Sickening Reveal

by ArtWolf



Series: The Heroic Adventures of Wade, Peter, and Eleanor [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Secret Marriage, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: Peter and Wade have to go on a mission but their daughter Eleanor is sick. They can't find a good baby sitter and they want to keep their daughter company so they make the decision to take her to the Tower where JARVIS will be assistance. Fluff ensues





	A Sickening Reveal

Peter gently stroked his daughter's hair while rocking back and forth. He placed a cold wet towel on her head and whispered sweet things in her messy curls while she squirmed a bit. Wade silently came in with some chicken soup and gently set it on the nightstand. He placed a hand on the little one's back and whined quietly. 

"Oh my sweet baby girl, why are you so sick? I wish I could give you my healing factor." 

"Wade, shush. We're doing all we can right now as parents so let's keep it up and she'll be better soon." 

Peter adjust the blanket on his daughter's tiny form and held her tightly to his chest. Eleanor sniffled and let out a shaky breath before coughing a bit and curling up. Wade winced a bit and got on the bed as well to hug his sick baby close. Peter only huffed out a bit, used to his husband's antics as they both hug their daughter. They had all day today to make sure she was as comfortable as possible and make sure she didn't get worse. Peter leaned out a bit and snatched a thermometer beside the soup. He held it up to Eleanor's mouth and she obeyed tiredly. He held it until he heard a ding and he removed it, wincing at the temperature.

"102.1. It's only going down a bit." 

"What should we do?" 

"Do what we been doing: take care of our daughter as best as we could." 

"But what if-"

Wade's question was cut off suddenly as he heard his phone ring from the other room. He grumbled and got up from the bed, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Meanwhile, Peter continued to rock gently while rubbing the sick one's back as carefully as he could. Suddenly, he heard loud cursing and the sound of heavy feet walking towards the room. Wade peaked in, looking at his husband like a 5 year old who had done something wrong.

"We got a mission." 

"A what?! But we got a day off." 

Wade rubbed his neck and groaned. 

"Yeah, well, turns out, giant robots love to come at the worst times. The Avengers are already at the meeting and are waiting for us." 

Peter hopped off the bed, tensing as he felt Eleanor whimper and whine. He soothed her and looked back at his lover with anger, not towards him but towards the mission. 

"How could they do this now? We have a sick child!" 

"Baby, they don't know that remember. But we have to do something. How about a babysitter, your aunt!" 

"She lives all the way in Queens and you know we can't wait for her to get here. The Avengers will try and hunt us down." 

"Ugh, this is so stupid-Hey, how about this, she comes with us!" 

Peter slacked his jaw a bit and shook his head in disbelief. 

"Wade, that is not good. We can't bring her to the Tower." 

"Why not?" 

"Because JARVIS is active and could alert Tony of her presence." 

"What if you hacked it? You did it before! It should be easy." 

The sick child in Peter's arms squirmed and coughed, a lot this time to be worrying. Peter groaned in annoyance and looked at his equally worried partner. Peter finally settled in and walked back towards the bed, placing Eleanor gently on the bed and giving her her two favorite plushies: a Deadpool one and a Spider-Man one. She easily curled up to them and continued to snore softly, ignoring everything else and focusing on her blanket and dolls. Peter turned back to the merc and held a finger up. 

"I'm only doing this once and I don't care how much you brag. We're parents and this is what we need to do. Now, help me gather things that El will need for the Tower, we're already behind schedule."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter held Eleanor tightly in her blanket cocoon as Wade drove towards the Tower. They had everything ready and they were holding their breaths, praying to any God that they will be able to pull this off in time. Wade parked near the Tower and got out along with Peter who grabbed Eleanor's backpack and they ran towards the front doors. They opened them and immediately got greeted by the A.I system. 

"Hello Peter. Hello My-Dope-Ass-Prince. It seems that you are carrying an unidentified object. Should I alert Tony of this?" 

"Nonononono, JARVIS, this is our daughter and we'd like you to do us a favor." 

"What it is Spider-Man?" 

"We need you to help out in taking care of our daughter while we are out. Could you do something about this?"

"I am not programmed for this, but I will inform Tony as soon as-"

"No JARVIS, none of the Avengers know about her and we'd like to keep it that way. Just help out anyway you can and just don't inform Tony, please." 

There was an eerie silence that filled the air after the plea and suddenly, the elevators opened up for the two heroes. They steadily walked in and with a ding, they were going up. 

"I will do my best to take care of your daughter and I will not inform Tony. This seems like an issue for you two and not anyone else's. I'm taking you three to the Avengers floor where the kitchen and TV is available and I will be sure to inform the serve bots about the child needs. Anything else for you?" 

Peter and Wade looked at each other and almost cried in relief. This is was alot easier than they thought it would. Like JARVIS said, the elevator opened to the Avengers floor where the giant kitchen island and big living room space was. Peter and Wade quickly made their way towards Peter's room, Tony put it there just in case, and they abruptly opened the door. The young hero placed Eleanor down gently on the big King sized bed and had to gently pry tiny hands off of his neck. Wade set down the backpack and took out plushies, giving them to Peter who then gave them to Eleanor. She smiled sickly and hugged them tightly, making Peter and Wade want to stay longer. The two heroes placed a kiss on their daughter's head and made their way out the door and back towards the elevator. 

"JARVIS, please make sure nothing happens to her okay? She's the love of our lives and we want her to be comfortable." 

"I assure you Master Peter, she will be in good hands. Now please hurry, the rest of the Avengers are getting impatient." 

"Right, let's go Wade." 

They made it to the elevator and Wade placed a masked kiss on his lover's masked cheek. 

"See, I told you. Nothing to worry about." 

Peter pushed the mercenary away and mumbled to himself as they rode up the elevator to the meeting. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor woke up groaning as she lifted herself up and looked around. She wasn't in her room and everything seemed too quiet. She pushed off her blanket and looked around one more time before she was startled by a voice. 

"Your fathers, Master Peter and My-Dope-Ass-Prince, are on a mission right now and they have entrusted me with the task of taking care of you. Please state your name." 

Eleanor winced at the loud disembodied voice that was talking to her and she lifted up her hands to her ears to block out the noise. She sniffled and coughed a bit, making the voice beep and continue. 

"In a scan, it seems that you're body temperature has elevated to 103.2. I suggest you eat some soup and get a cold towel on your face. The service bots will be here soon." 

Eleanor was confused until the door creaked open to reveal a robot half her size come in with a towel. She watched in amazement as the robot came up to her and extended its arms to give her said towel. The young child hesitantly took it and flinched a bit when she felt how cold it was. 

"Please place towel on forehead until you're body temperature has cooled off slightly. I advise not to get up for awhile." 

Eleanor only frowned and shuffled off to the edge. She found this experience a bit too creepy for her liking and she wanted to some of her Papa and Daddy's warm hugs that would soothe her. She got off the bed and pulled her blanket along while she walked out the bedroom, taking a second to look around at her environment.

"Miss unknown intruder, I advise you to come back to bed. Your fathers have given me my duty to make sure you're comfortable and that you are well." 

"Stop calling me that, my name is Eleanor and I want my fathers." 

"I'm sorry Miss Eleanor, but your father's won't come back until later tonight. That's why they have entrusted me with you. Now please, come back to bed and enjoy the soup that the service bots have made." 

Eleanor looked behind her to see two robots holding up a delicious steaming bowl of chicken soup. Her mouth water as she looked at the soup and the robots pulled a bit closer to her. 

"If I'm going to eat, I wanna do it while watching my shows." 

"Of course Miss Eleanor, please follow the bots to the living room." 

The young one smiled and followed the bots, happily making it a game by racing a bit against the robots. When she got into the living room, she gawked at how big and spacious it was. She ran around and touched almost everything, ignoring the warnings she was receiving. A moment or two passed when she heard her stomach grumble loudly. She whined and looked back at the two robots near the TV and holding up her now just warm soup. Eleanor walked over and took the soup in her hands and like magic, the TV started to come on and play a cartoon. Eleanor was fully invested as she sat down and started slurping her soup greedily. She felt more and more comfortable with everything and she even asked JARVIS a bunch of random question off the top of her head. Everything was calm until the elevator suddenly dinged and opened to reveal a pretty strawberry blonde haired woman looking down at papers and silently mumbling to herself. Eleanor froze in her spot and watched as the pretty lady stepped into the room and continued to mumble. 

"Good afternoon Mrs. Potts. Your vitals have shown that you are stressed. Do you need anything?" 

"No JARVIS, but thank you for asking-" 

The lady froze as well when she spotted the sick girl sitting on the floor. She looked around and walked towards her like a she was a wild animal. 

"Hello, who are you? Where are your parents?" 

"I'm Eleanor and my fathers are out right now. They got JARVIS to take care of me while they fight. Who are you?" 

The lady blinked in confusion as the child set her soup down and smiled widely, revealing a gap tooth. 

"I'm Pepper Potts. I'm Tony Stark's assistant. How did you get in here?" 

"My fathers are part of the Avengers! They're out there saving lives like twip! twip! and bang! bang!" 

Pepper blinked again until she got the context of what this child was talking about. She walked to the child who was now making gun noises and web noises while making the gestures, and bent down to her level. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I got sick and they couldn't call Auntie May in time. But don't worry, JARVIS will help me, right JARVIS." 

"Very much so Miss Eleanor." 

Pepper smiles at Eleanor's hyper actions all of a sudden and she even sits down next to her. 

"So, what're doing now? It seems this show is good and soup is better." 

Eleanor shakes her head violently and holds up the now empty bowl of soup. 

"Yeah, although, it's not my dad or my papa's cooking. They make really good foods and even desserts when I'm good. My dad let's me have extra even when my papa says no, don't tell papa I said that." 

Pepper laughed and gently ruffled the young one's hair, enjoying the conversation. She didn't think that Spider-Man and Deadpool would make such good parents but they seem to be competent enough. Eleanor then went on a rant about how much her fathers cook and take care of her and how much she likes JARVIS while the A.I joins in and corrects the child sometimes. All in all, it was some pretty harmless and cute bantering that made Pepper really enjoy it.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
"Ugh, fucking finally. That was the last of them, right Tin Can?" 

Tony looked back at Deadpool with scowl and blasted the final enemy that was giving them problems. Tony was not having as much fun as he wanted because his suit wasn't working properly. His A.I was slow and it took about 5 seconds too late to get the orders done, causing his performance to be affected heavily. His team noticed and even when he asks what's wrong, JARVIS would just say the same answer. 

"I am sorry Master Tony, I will try harder." 

Tony cursed under his breath as he met up with his group and Nick Fury. Nick clapped his hands together and pulled out a file. 

"Alright, great work Avengers and Deadpool. That was a hard battle but you made it through alright. A few things: Stark, fix that damn suit of yours before going into battle, we don't need a malfunctioning suit, Deadpool stop with all your bullshit and do what your told, Spider-Man, it's minor but I need you to focus. What's gotten into you?" 

Everyone looked at the young hero who was twitching and looking around a bit. 

"It's nothing, just something that doesn't concern you guys. Come on, let's just get to the Tower." 

Everyone nodded in agreement as Spider-Man and Deadpool were already swinging towards the compound and the others were already in the Quinjet. Tony closed his face plate and immediately contact his A.I, hoping that he'll work. 

"JARVIS, have my service bots make me that drink I like and remind me to fix you when I get home." 

Silence for a few seconds and then a beep went off, giving Tony some relief. 

"I'm sorry Tony, the service bots are out of commission at the moment. Would you like to try again in a few minutes?" 

Tony cursed loudly at his A.I and stopped himself in mid-air. 

"JARVIS, what the hell is seriously wrong with you? Why are my bots out of commission and why are you coming in too late?" 

"My apologies sir, I will try to get the bots working again. Would you like another request?" 

"Yeah, tell me why my bots are out of commission in the first place? They shouldn't be in use." 

"Apologies again sir, but I cannot say why." 

The inventor was starting to get irritated by the second. He quickly boosted his way towards the Tower and quickly got on the roof to take off his suit. A few moments later, the others arrived and saw Tony rapidly typing on his tablet. 

"Hey Tony, what's gotten your panties in a twist?" Clint asked smugly as he walked over and patted Tony's back roughly. The inventor only mumbled annoyingly and continued to try and pull security cameras. He got nowhere and was about three seconds away from throwing his tablet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Steve on his side along with Natasha looking abnormally smug. 

"What's wrong Tony, can't figure out your own tech?" 

"It's not that. JARVIS might've just had a glitch in his system and he needs a reboot, that's all." 

"Yeah right Tin Man." 

"Shut it Legolas." 

The Avengers made their way off the roof and into the elevator to go towards the Avengers room. It was quiet for the whole ride and Tony was still trying to figure out what JARVIS is hiding. He tried to access the living room camera but the A.I refused and kicked him out. The others watched, laughing a bit as Tony kept cursing and kept typing vigorously. The elevator opened up and the Avengers filed out one by one, stretching and yawning all their kinks out until none was left. Then, they heard a voice. After that voice was Pepper coming out of the hallway backwards and holding her hands up a bit. She turned around and jumped a bit seeing her boyfriend and the Avengers in the living room. Tony watched as she fidgeted and smiled nervously. 

"Oh hello you guys. How was your mission?" 

"It was good, but Tony's oh so precious suit kept crapping out on him." 

Tony turned around and gave the archer a stare until he backed up playfully and looked at the TV. Natasha and Steve also took note of the already turned on TV that seemed to be playing a children's show of sort. They also noted the bowl of half eaten soup on the table and a plushy on the ground. Natasha picked it up and was surprised to see that it was a Deadpool plushy. 

"Hey Pepper, who's is this?" 

"Oh man, a Deadpool plushy? I knew you were secretly a fan." 

"Shut it birdbrain and no that's not mine. Pepper, this yours?" 

Pepper only twitched a bit and made zero eye contact with the group. They all became suspicious and Tony frantically went back to his tablet. He made quick work of overriding JARVIS's code and then rebooted the system for extra measure. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, JARVIS finally came back online and was ready for questioning. 

"JARVIS, tell the truth, who's plushy is this in Natasha's hand?" 

"That sir, is Miss Eleanor's plushy. I'd be advise to give it back, she's quite fond of that one, along with her other one." 

Everyone blinked in confusion at that name and how JARVIS knew it. 

"JARVIS, who is Miss Eleanor and why does she have a plushy?" 

"Miss Eleanor is the 5 year old daughter to Wade Wilson and Peter Parker. They have entrusted me to take care of her, as she was sick, until they returned safely home. The service bots were busy because they were trying to make Miss Eleanor as comfortable as possible. Is that all sir?"

Clint choked on his spit, Natasha only gaped, Steve slacked his jaw, and Tony looked like he saw a ghost. 'The daughter of....no, that can't be.'

"JARVIS, where are they now?" 

"They are currently in Peter's room. They were waiting for you lot to retire in your rooms so they can go home." 

Tony looked at Pepper. She looked like she was gonna throw up. Tony walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Did you know about this?" 

"I found out today. I was also helping her and once you see her, you'll heart will just melt-" 

"Pepper, can you go get them?" 

Pepper slowly nodded and made her way down the hall the room. Tony rubbed his temples and walked back over to his group who were still stunned into silence. 

"Wade....and Peter's daughter? What? Are you sure JARVIS isn't bugged?" 

Natasha smacked Clint on the head and then leaned on couch with a heavy glare. 

"That doesn't make sense. They have a child and we didn't know anything about it." 

"That's true, we didn't but I think we all know the reason why." 

The group all silently agreed upon the reason and was then snapped out of it when they heard multiple feet. They saw Pepper but not only that, they saw Peter in his Spider-Man costume sans mask and Deadpool also in his uniform. Then, they saw a third tiny figure behind Peter that was wrapped in a blanket and was gripping onto the hero's spandex. They all watched in silence as they made there way to the group, not making eye contact and trying to hide the tiny figure. Steve was the first one to walk up and try to peek behind Peter. 

"Peter, is this Eleanor?" 

The young hero moved his hands a bit and stumbled over his words until he just gave up. The group of heroes watched closely as Peter gently lead the tiny figure from behind and then presented it nervously. The figure lifted their head to reveal a little girl with a wild curly hair and a runny nose. They also noted that she had a Spider-Man plushy tightly in her arms. 

"This is Eleanor, my daughter. Hooray." Peter nervously chuckled as Deadpool rubbed his neck. The group looked between the merc and the hero, wondering how did this happen. Suddenly, like their minds have been read, Deadpool stepped in. 

"Look, since the cat's out of the bag, let me just say it here and now. Me and Peter have been married for 3 years. I found out that I had a daughter before those marriage years and we both adopted her legally after an accident with her mother happened. I don't know what happened so please don't ask." 

The group all ignored the merc's ramblings and looked at the little girl who looked sleepy. She then started walking and everyone suddenly became alert. Eleanor didn't pay it mind as she walked up to Natasha and pulled on her holster, not caring apparently by the gun in it. 

"Excuse Black Widow, but can I have my Daddy's plushy back? I want the plushies to be together." 

Eleanor lifted up her Spider-man plushy to show to the group and Natasha stumbled a bit, cooing internally as she saw how big and puppy eyed this girl was. She smiled and bent down to give the girl back her plushy and the girl in return thanked her and ran back to her fathers' side. Deadpool smirked at the interaction and even held back a chuckle. Peter saw this and did a quick swat to his husband's shoulder. Deadpool yelped in surprise and deadpanned to meet his lover's gaze. This time, Peter smirked and looked back to the group who was still surprised by all of this. 

"So, when and how did you guys get married while staying under the radar?"

"Well, my shiny metal ass friend, our love started like any other, with tales of courting, romance, dates, fighting, and some explicit scenes, if you know what I mean." 

Another swat was felt on Deadpool's shoulder. He dramatically rubbed his the pain away and Peter stepped in while covering his daughter's ears.

"This'll sound weird but don't judge. Basically, Deadpool started joining me on patrols suddenly and we just talked a lot. We found that we were way more compatible with each other than we thought and he made the first move to ask me out on a date. After that more dates came around and we just started being a loving couple. After about 4 years of being together, he proposed to me on our rooftop and obviously I said yes. During our planning time, Wade got a call saying that not only did he have a daughter, but that he had to take care of her. A few months of back and forth happened and we finally agreed to adopt little Ellie here. And then, our wedding. It was nice and-" 

"I was the flower girl! I had on the prettiest dress and my fathers had on the nicest suits!" Peter chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair a bit, fondly smiling and ignoring the interested looks on the Avenger's faces. 

"Yes you were my love and you were the best dang flower girl. Anyway, after we got married, we all packed out stuff and moved out of Wade's apartment and into a nice house, although it was truly expensive. And now we're living life like normal, with Ellie going to school soon and us being very domestic." 

An unusually comfortable silence fell into the room and then, before anyone could even speak, a set of footsteps were heard. Peter quickly got in front of Eleanor and tried to hide her away from the unmistakable set of feet but apparently, it didn't work. 

"No need to hide her away Spider-Man, I already know who she is."

The Avengers all jump in and shielded the child and the couple from the one eyed man who put his hands up defensively and shook his head. 

"I know what you're all thinking. No, I'm not going to take Eleanor away from her family. It's clear that SHIELD hasn't been to fair to them and I just came in here to say that they deserve a break." 

Nick set down his hands and walked up the family and smirked. He lifted up his hand and waited. Peter almost cried in relief as he unintentionally grabbed the director's hand roughly and shook the hell out it with no mercy. Wade just straight up hugged the director, earning him a broken hand and a very sore foot. Then, Eleanor stepped out and hugged Nick's waist, happy to learn that she won't leave her family. Nick gave a relaxed smile and patted her head a bit. He stopped though in a cough when he heard camera's and chuckles from behind him. He gently pushed the girl away and looked at the two heroes. 

"Now, both of you enjoy your break and take care of this one."

"Hey, I'm not a handful." 

Peter stifled a giggle and Wade just chuckled as he picked up his daughter and headed towards the elevator. 

"Adults are unfair." 

"Yes, but we still love you. Now, who wants to get home and eat?" 

Wade and Eleanor both raised their hand as they made it to the elevator and the door closed. The Avengers and Nick all sighed and they all chuckled a bit. 

"That was crazy man, I never saw Deadpool, the literal merchant of death to be a family man." 

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. "Love makes you do things you've never been able to do." 

"And did you see the way that little girl made Natasha, the great assassin, stumble and actually smile warmly? That is going in my blackmail folder-OW!" 

Natasha pinched Clint's cheek tightly while calmly looking at the other two Avengers. They all quietly backed away with their hands up. The arrowman finally swatted away the assassin's fingers and rubbed his cheek before turning back to his friends. 

"Well, I hope she comes over more so we can get more of motherly Tasha instead of cold one." 

"I hope she does too, by standing in the room, we all literally have our energy back. Is she a mutant or something?" 

During Tony's ramblings, Pepper came up from behind and pressed a kiss on his cheek, smiling and softly chuckling. 

"See, I told you all your hearts will melt. They make a great family, I think everyone agrees." 

Everyone in the room nods their head in agreement and silently made a note of asking the family to come back again. 

Bonus (I know this fic is way too long but I like fluff!):

Wade came back into the room with pillows, blankets, and a container of cookies and he quickly crawled into the big pink tent covered in fairy lights. He smiled warmly as he saw Eleanor and Peter playing Mario Kart on the switch and Eleanor making annoyed faces as she kept getting out of bounds. Peter notices Wade and pauses the game, causing the young girl to whine but stop when she smelled the cookies. She scrambled frantically trying to get the desserts but Peter held her back effortlessly. 

"Ellie, wait until Daddy is fully in the tent before trying to snatch the snacks." 

Eleanor huffed out and crossed her arms in annoyance as Wade got fully in and closed the tent flap. He placed the container in the middle of the floor and presented it. Eleanor looked at her Papa and he nodded with a smile. She frantically opened the container and pulled out one cookie and started to bite it down, happily humming while doing so. The two heroes chuckled and took one of their own. Peter looked back at Wade with a bit of concern and Wade smiled back in reassurance. 

"What did Nick want this time?" Peter said with a face full of cookie. Eleanor nodded her head and took another cookie from the container, chewing it down greedily. 

"Actually, it was Tony and Pepper. They wanted to know how we're doing and wanted to know if we can come over some time for an Avengers activity. Basically, watching a movie or something." 

"I get to hang out with the Avengers? This is the second best thing to happen to me." Peter and Wade laughed at their child's excitement and they huddled a bit closer together. 

"What's the first?" 

Eleanor turned around and put her arms around Peter's neck, smiling and getting crumbs all over his shoulder. 

"It was when you guys came into my life and became my fathers." 

Peter let out a tiny cry and hugged his daughter back in full fondness. Wade joined in the hug party and laughed loudly and proudly. They stayed like this for a few moments before letting go. Peter wiped away his tears and kissed Wade's cheek. In return, Wade kissed Peter full on the lips with a fiery passion. Eleanor scrunches her nose in disgust and patted her Papa's face away from her Daddy's so they'd stop their sweet but gross way of showing affection. Peter retaliated by kissing all over the girl's face, making her giggle. After a few more seconds, Peter stops and unpauses the game, making Eleanor whine loudly and flail to get her controller back. 

"This is such domestic bliss." 

"Yes, and this is exactly what we needed."


End file.
